Cuento 15
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: conjunto de 15 cuentos raros e inusuales, Cuento siete: El preso, Se sentia atrapado, desesperado y solo ahi dentro, soulxmaka.
1. el liston rojo

**Este fic es una recopilación de los cuentos y relatos más extraños que he leído a lo largo de mi corta, agobiante y emocionalmente inestable vida, principalmente por tener algo fuera de lo común… algo inesperado.**

**El primero será un makaxsoul por la sencilla razón de que amo a esta pareja, tienen algo especial, algo que brilla con el solo hecho de verlos juntos… en fin, aquí les dejo el cuento **

**Cuento 15**

**El listón rojo**

El joven Soul silbaba una alegre melodía de jazz, se veía apuesto, confiado, gallardo, deseoso de llegar a su destino. _-¡Esta será la noche!_- pensó y siguió caminando por la acera en dirección al parque para encontrarse con Maka, su novia de toda la vida.

Todavía había nieve regada por todo el suelo, pero el podía oler la primavera en el aire. El anillo de compromiso tintineaba en su bolsillo_- una boda en junio seria perfecta-_ se decia a sí mismo, apresurando su paso para llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

Soul vio a Maka acercarse por una vereda hacia él, se veía realmente hermosa así, abrigada, con las mejillas rojas y su singular lazo rojo alrededor del cuello que la hacía lucir encantadora. Sin poder esperar a que llegara, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, haciéndola girar.

La chica grito de alegría, dejándole ver una bella sonrisa perfecta. Soul la sentó en una banca del parque, para luego hincarse sobre una rodilla enfrente de ella.

-Maka- comenzó a hablar un tanto nervioso- eres la mujer más hermosa y especial que he conocido. Te amo y me gustaría mucho que fueras mi esposa- la chica solamente abrió los ojos con desmesura mientras formaba una sonrisa de felicidad- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- espero la respuesta, sin atreverse a respirar, intentando abrir de forma torpe la caja con el anillo de compromiso.

-¡sí!, me casare contigo- y lo abraza fuertemente, tumbándolo sobre la nieve, al levantarse después de varios minutos de "congelar el momento", Soul no pudo evitar mirar una vez más el colorado listón fijado sobre su delicado cuello.

-¿Por qué siempre llevas ese listón rojo?- le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-porque no debo quitármelo nunca- contesto de forma simple y alegre, el solamente le sonrió a su prometida y se olvido por un tiempo del asunto del listón.

Y justo como lo había dicho, se casaron en junio, esta de mas decir que fue una boda bellísima. Soul encontró rápidamente una acogedora casita con un vecindario agradable, ideal para irse a vivir ahí.

El, como buen marido siempre le compraba preciosos vestidos de fiesta a su esposa, pero en todos ellos llevaba ese listón, lo que le parecía de lo más raro, Maka al notar eso solamente sonreía y le decía -no debo de quitarme nunca mi listón.

Pasaron algunos años y fueron bendecidos con la noticia de un futuro bebe, lo cual lleno a ambos de una inmensa dicha. Maka hablo con sus amigas que habían tenido bebes, Soul hablo con todos sus amigos que tenían hijos, y esa noches, ambos se desvelaron charlando lo que les habían dicho todas las personas.

Cuando llego finalmente el día, Maka le pidió como favor especial a su marido, que le dijera al doctor que, sobre todas las cosas, no le quitara el listón del cuello; el no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse frustrado, pero aun así se lo prometió, por ella sería capaz de prometer cualquier cosa.

Cuando nació el bebe, el orgulloso padre entro con un ramo de flores al cuarto en donde se encontraba su amada con el niño en brazos.

-gracias por las flores…- las recibió contenta mientras arrullaba a su hijo- y gracias por decirle al doctor que no me quitara el listón…- al escuchar eso se sintió incapaz de poder comprender como era posible que le diera tanta importancia a ese trozo de tela gastada.

Paso el tiempo y los tres vivieron días felices, como una gran familia en la linda casita del vecindario perfecto. De vez en cuando el bebe le daba pequeños tirones al listón de su madre, pero ella le apartaba la mano con suavidad y le decía con un tono de arrullo- no hagas eso, mami nunca tiene que quitarse ese listón del cuello- y lo mecía en sus brazos para hacerlo dormir.

Mientras tanto Soul se sentía incomodo a causa de esa manía, el amaba a Maka con todo su corazón, pero le parecía casi enfermiza la obsesión que tenia hacia ese listón y la cerrada idea de no quitárselo bajo ningún motivo. Pasaron más años y conforme se acercaba su aniversario se le ocurrió una idea infalible _–le comprare como regalo un hermoso y caro collar, así se tendrá que quitar ese horrible listón desgastado para poder usarlo-_ se felicito mentalmente por la idea y salió enseguida a comprarlo.

Llego el aniversario y la cena en aquel restaurante con vista al parque había estado deliciosa, todo iba viento en popa. El peliblanco saco una enorme caja de terciopelo, la cual tenía dentro un deslumbrante collar de brillantes. Ella solo la abrió, sonrió y los ojos se le comenzaron a nublar en lágrimas. Soul tomo el collar entre sus manos y comenzó a quitarle el listón del cuello para poder sustituirlo en su lugar.

-¡no!- le aparto la mano - ¡no debo quitarme nunca mi listón!-dijo entre lagrimas, girando el cuello para no verlo a los ojos.

-¡tal vez nunca lo entienda!- se volvió a sentar con enfado y pidió la cuenta para poder irse de una vez y dejar ese ambiente tan incomodo para ambos.

-es adorable Soul, siempre lo atesorare- miro por unos segundos el fino collar y comenzó a guardarlo en su respectiva caja con delicadeza- pero nunca debo de quitarme este listón- cerro los ojos y suspiro agobiada.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Soul, como lo había hecho durante tantos años.

Ella solamente sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras se sacaba las lagrimas con una servilleta, sin atreverse a contestarle nada.

Más tarde, ese misma noche, Soul no podía dormir –he amado a Maka por más de 15 años, Pero insiste en usar ese maldito listón y es hora de que averigüe porque- dejo sus pensamientos y se levanto de la cama, camino al lado de su esposa y le retiro los cabellos del cuello, tiro con sumo cuidado de los extremos del lazo del listón. El lazo se volvió cada vez más pequeño y los aros se deshicieron hasta quedar solamente medio nudo, finalmente lo sabría.

Soul deslizo su dedo debajo del medio nudo y lo soltó.

¡ZIP!- el listón salió.

-¡POP!- la cabeza de Maka se desprendió y rodo por la cama, rabotando en el suelo, pasando entre los pies de su aterrado esposo para detenerse por fin en la alfombra, iluminada únicamente por la luz de media luna.

Una enorme lagrima salió de uno de los ojos de Maka mientras decía quedamente algo de lo más parecido a un -te lo advertí-

**¿Raro?, si, lo sé, pero así va, desde que lo leí no puedo evitar mirar con sospecha a todas las personas que llevan un listón en el cuello.**

**Mañana tengo examen de física y como dios no me doto con una capacidad de facilitación matemática tengo que estudiar. **

**Solo me queda despedirme de ustedes y desearles un día agradable.**

**Paz**


	2. A gusto

**Aquí traigo el segundo cuento de esta antología tan extraña, es un drabble makaxsoul, muy curioso a mi parecer.**

**Cuento 15**

**A gusto**

Desde luego que da gusto encontrar a una pequeña mujer en tu bolsillo.

Sacarla con delicadeza, sentirla calientita sobre tu mano mientras ella te sonríe enseguida, encantada de verte y de sentir la luz sobre su diminuto cuerpo. La miras atentamente, sus pequeñas coletas, sus grandes ojos verdes y la forma en que sus escasas prendas le cubren el cuerpo. Es muy bonita, definitivamente lo es, te sientes enamorado solo al mirar su graciosa figura que no mide más de un dedo y la singular forma en que coloca el cuello a 45 grados para observarte detenidamente sin deteriorar su sonrisa fascinada.

Ah, sí, si da mucho gusto, pero también es raro, oh sí, es muy, muy raro.

--

**Jejeje, me encanto este cuento extraño, porque al final se dio cuenta de lo ilógico de la situación, me recordó tanto un chiste de panquecitos que va más o menos así:**

_**Estaban dos panquecitos, uno a un lado del otro, en eso que los meten al horno y se comienzan a hornear, se despierta uno y le pregunta a su compañero:**_

_**-oye, como que aquí hace calor ¿No?-**_

_**Y el otro le contesta aterrado:**_

_**-¡ahhhh!, ¡un panque que habla!-**_

**Jajaja, me estaba muriendo de risa cuando me lo contaron, aunque mi hermana me dijo que era un chiste muy malo, pero igual, me hizo reír un rato.**

**Adiós y cuídense mucho.**


	3. Caceria

**Ohhh, ¡gracias por los comentarios! Me inspiran a subir más rápido los capítulos. Diré, como en el summary, que esto más que raro es… ¿tierno?... nee, no lo sé, pero la primera vez que lo leí me dejo buen sabor de boca, he incluso hoy en día lo sigue haciendo.**

**Cuento 15**

**Cacería**

-¡YEAAHH! ¡el gran Black Star traerá al conejo más grande de este bosque!- se posa el chico, lleno de orgullo, sobre una gran piedra.

-realmente no es necesario Black Star, tal vez no tengamos carne, porque a cierto idiota- voltea a ver indiscretamente a Soul- se le olvido traerla, pero en verdad no es tan urgente…- cruza los brazos con enojo sin dejar de mirar al peliblanco.

-¡Estás loca mujer! ¡Es algo indispensable!, trae toda la que puedas Black Star…- le dice al chico como si le estuviera dando el permiso.

-pues no fue tan indispensable cuando la olvidaste…- menciona por lo bajo la técnica, mirándose las uñas y comenzando así una rutinaria pelea.

-vámonos Tsubaki, ese conejo no vendrá a nosotros…- le hizo una señal el peli azul, ya adelantado unos pasos de ella.

-está bien…- no estaba demasiado convencida con eso de cazar, pero de igual manera se convirtió en una de las tantas armas de filo; subió con el grandes colinas verdosas, veredas escambrosas, pastizales demasiado altos y nada… principalmente porque su técnico se la pasaba gritando y alardeando de todo, queriéndose hacer la estrella aunque relativamente no hubiera nadie para mirarlo, así era él y nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar nunca… para desgracia o fortuna de ella.

Finalmente, cuando estaban a punto de volver al campamento con las manos vacías y Black Stark por fin pudo callarse, alcanzaron a divisar a unos cuantos metros, cerca de un arbusto, a un conejo de un tamaño realmente considerable, saltando alrededor de la planta y moviendo las orejas cuando paraba, era realmente una señal, incluso al chico le brillaron los ojos mientras sostenía muy bien el mango de su arma para no fallar.

-----

-Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una enorme fogata… bueno, casi todos, así que no fue sorpresa ver como dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se levantaron al notar que el egocéntrico chico volvía con una cara de fastidio y su compañera al lado, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. De igual manera, a nadie le sorprendió verlo regresar con las manos vacías.

-¿Dónde está el conejo?- se le acerca Soul y le estrecha la mano.

-no vas a creer lo que paso…

-¿Qué paso?- esta vez lo saluda Maka- ¿los espantaste a todos?-casi le da gracia imaginarse eso.

-déjenme contarles…- toma una bocanada de aire para comenzar a contar con ese estilo y humildad que lo caracterizaba-¡lo tenía ahi acorralado, entre una roca y un arbusto, no tenia escapatoria, lo apunte y temblaba, TODOS LO HACEN FRENTE AL GRAN BLACK STAR!- se volvió a subir a la misma roca de un principio, pero después, casi de inmediato se bajo con desgano.

-¿y qué paso después?- vuelva a preguntar la técnica, con algo de interés.

-estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero en eso vi como algo se movia del arbusto, junto a él. Me fije bien y…-arruga la cara antes de continuar- eran dos conejitos, así de chiquitos…- baja la cabeza mientras simboliza el tamaño con los dedos índice y pulgar.

**Me recordó tanto al cuento del poder de la infancia… o la ficha roja, ¡esos si que eran grandes cuentos lacrimogenos!**

**Bien, el siguiente será más tétrico, lo prometo.**

**Si les gusto o quieren dejar algún mensaje, favor de mandar review al 2555 y recibirán a cambio un tono polifónico con una imagen de …. Ahh, no, no era así, bueno, en ese caso, olviden lo anterior, ¡ustedes saben cómo hacerlo!**


	4. El retrato oval

**Este cuento raro es originalmente un cuento de uno de mis escritores favoritos de todos los tiempos, ****Edgar Allan Poe, aunque en si es diferente, creo que logre sacar el tema principal. Yo lo lei hace hace muchooo tiempo (3 años) en la biblioteca de la secundaria, había un libro que traia unos 30 cuentos de el, todos resumidos he ilustrados, ¡lo ame tanto!, pero bueno, ustedes quieren leer otra cosa, asi que aquí va:**

**Cuento 15**

**El retrato oval**

Mucho se dice pues, de ese retrato oval, en el estaba plasmado la imagen de una joven, casi mujer, de medio cuerpo y con una humanidad que causaba terror y respeto al espectador. De marco ovalado y magníficamente dorado, la pintura tenía una profundidad, un volumen, unos colores y un realismo que parecía que saltaría del margen y cobraría vida frente a tus propios escépticos ojos. Los delgados brazos, los ojos cristalinos, las puntas radiantes de aquel cabello suelto, todo estaba lleno de vitalidad, cada centímetro parecía más que real.

Y he aquí el por qué:

" Maka era una joven poseedora de una belleza tan graciosa como amable, que un día se enamoro de un pintor a mal hora y en un mal lugar.

El poseía un carácter apasionado, meticuloso, estudioso, obsesivo, amante del arte sobre todas las cosas. Su apariencia en si desconcertaba, con sus ojos rojos, enmarcados en un cabello blanco que solo los hacía resaltar mas a la vista, eso si no mirabas primero sus puntiagudos dientes, los cuales mostraba de vez en cuando, al formar una sonrisa retorcida.

-_"Un demonio"-_ decían algunos, pero ella era capaz de verlo de una forma totalmente distinta, con su joven rostro y belleza rarísimamente incomparable, era toda luz y sonrisas. Lo amaba, mucho, demasiado, todo de pies a cabeza. Lo único que odiaba mas que nada, era al arte, el cual consideraba su único rival, ya que una paleta, un montón de pintura y unos cuantos pinceles eran capaces de arrebatarle su amor.

Fue muy grande la impresión de la dama cuando le escucho decir al pintor las intenciones de retratarla; sin saber si sentirse alagada o sorprendida, acepto, principalmente por la emoción en la cara de su amado y el ferviente deseo en su mirada. Su tarea de musa consistia en sentarse largas horas, pacientemente, todos los dias, durante interminables semanas, en una sombría y alta habitación de la torre, donde la luz de filtraba sobre el pálido lienzo y le otorgaba una iluminación perfecta.

El era un hombre extraño y pensativo, podía perderse con mucha facilidad entre mil ensueños mientras que su amada, la cual posaba inerte, se consumía lentamente para todos, excepto para él. Ella, no obstante, sonreía más y más, porque veía que su amor experimentaba un vivo y ardiente placer al realizar esa tarea, gracias a ella, pasando muchísimo más tiempo a su lado del que nunca pudo pasar anteriormente por trabajar en otras pinturas.

Y, en verdad, los que contemplaban el retrato, comentaban en voz baja su semejanza maravillosa, prueba palpable del genio del pintor y del profundo amor que su modelo le inspiraba. Pero, al final, cuando el trabajo tocaba a su término, no le permitió a nadie entrar a la torre, en parte porque había enloquecido y en parte por el ardor con el que tomaba su trabajo, levantando los ojos rara vez del lienzo para ver el rostro de su marchita esposa. Así como tampoco podía ver como, por cada pincelazo de color que le daba al cuadro, una parte del rubor de las mejillas de la que tenía al lado era borrado, y cuando por fin transcurrieron varias semanas más, de una manera tal que hubiera sido más práctico contar por meses, solo restaba hacer unos cuantos ajustes insignificantes para terminar, solamente un toque sobre la boca y otro sobre los ojos, mientras el corazón de la sutil dama, esperando paciente el final, palpito aun mas, como si quisiera salirse de su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, el artista termino de dar los toques, quedándose por un momento inmóvil, observando con éxtasis su recién concluido trabajo, palideciendo ante tremendo y elaborado trabajo, no pudo contener el grito que urgente apretaba su garganta, desesperado de salir.

-¡en verdad esta es la vida misma!- exclamo a todo pulmón, mientras levantaba el cuadro y lo colocaba enfrente de su persona. Lo volvió a acomodar apresurado y poso su miraba de gozo donde su amada, solamente para darse cuenta de que esta estaba muerta...

Si, era verdad, ese trabajo era la vida plasmada en pintura, pero no se imaginaba que fuera la de _ella. "_

**y aquí se termina un cuento mas, al acabar de escribirlo pude sentir como un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, paso por mis brazos y se perdio en la punta de mis dedos, pero no por la historia, lo que pasa es que tengo la conciencia muy sucia, eso es todo.**

**Adiós y ¡Feliz navidad a todos! (ya comenzó diciembre, así que me verán diciéndolo en cada actualización que suba).¡ Se cuidan mucho!**


	5. Inventario

**Al fin traigo el 5, perdón por tardar, pero es que me puse a actualizar otras historias y se me fue mucho el tiempo, pero yap, aquí la traigo, porque me voy a ir de viajeeee...**

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, el cuento raro… aunque déjenme advertirles que está un poco esquizofrénico…además de corto… pero igual ahí lo pongo…**

**¿soulxmaka? Pues…. No como pareja… pero en si se trata de ellos dos.**

**Cuento 15**

**Inventario**

Mi vecina Maka tenía un gato imaginario… ¡sí! Imaginario, está loca como una cabra. Todas las mañanas lo sacaba a la calle y le decía: "anda cariño, ve a dar una vuelta" .El gato se paseaba imaginariamente por el jardín y al cabo de un rato regresaba a la casa, donde le esperaba un tazón de leche. Bebía imaginariamente el líquido, se lamía los bigotes, se relamía una pata y luego la otra y se echaba a dormir en el tapete de la entrada, que ella había puesto especialmente ahí para que se pudiera sentir mas cómodo.

Maka se iba todo el día a trabajar de mesera en un restaurante, pero cuando volvía a casa el gato ronroneaba y se le pegaba a las piernas imaginariamente, le acariciaba la cabeza y sonreía, el gato la miraba con cierta ternura imaginaria y ella se sentía acompañada y querida.

Mi otro vecino Kid decia que lo imagina perfectamente simétrico, seguramente por su desorden obsesivo compulsivo; sus extrañas amigas (aunque si las comparas con el eran casi normales), las hermanas Thompson tenían ideas diferentes entre sí, ya que la menor decía que era amarillo mientras que la mas grande opina que su color era café, al final entre las dos decidieron imaginarlo color miel.

Una vez el gato se perdió y mi vecina lo estuvo buscando durante una semana completa. Hasta que imaginó que lo encontraba y todo volvió a ser como antes, pero solo por un tiempo, el suficiente para que se imaginara que el gato la había arañado (esa mujer necesitaba compañía humana con urgencia) y lo castigo dejándolo sin leche.

Esa noche no sé que me paso, bien dicen que la locura es contagiosa, al querer saber que se sentía seguir el juego, imagine al gato maullando de hambre, entonces salí de mi casa y lo llame, imaginando que se venía corriendo a mi casa.

Desde ese día mi paranoica vecina me golpea con una enorme enciclopedia cada que me ve en la calle y me manda unas miradas de muerte que te llegan a la medula, porque claro… imagina que yo se lo robe.

**Por favor, tantos gatos de verdad que se mueren todos los días en la calle por no tener un hogar y estos dos peleándose por uno imaginario, ¡que derroche!**

**Son menos de 500 palabras, califica como drabble… pero quisiera hacer para el próximo cuento algo un poquitín más largo.**

**Yo me despido por el momento, tengan buen día, buena navidad y buen 2010.**


	6. Final para un cuento fantástico

**Trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible, ya que el original solamente tiene 69 palabras, es un SoulxMaka algo espeluznante, je, creo que por esa razón me gusto tanto. No es demasiado largo… pero a mí me encanta.**

**Cuento 15**

**Final para un cuento fantástico**

-¡Qué extraño!- exclamo Maka, avanzando cautelosamente entre la oscuridad de aquella enorme y destartalada casa abandonan- ¡Que puerta tan mas pesada!- alcanza a ver el enorme cuerpo de madera entre la luz que se filtraba de la calle, la toco sin dejar de hablar y se cerro de de golpe en el acto, ante la sorpresa de ambos.

-¡Maka!- dijo aterrado el chico, tal vez por el sonoro portazo- ¡Qué demonios hiciste! Esta puerta no tiene picaporte del lado de adentro- toca frenéticamente con las yemas de los dedos el hueco lleno de polvo en donde se supone, debería estar colocada la perilla- ¡genial! Nos encerraste a los dos…- cruza los brazos el albino- y déjame decirte que eso no es nada cool…- hace un mueca de desagrado y gira su cabeza para verla, ahí parada, de lo más tranquila, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

-no, te equivocas…- hablo por fin después de un rato.

-¿A qué te refieres?- actuaba más rara de lo normal y francamente no entendía como era que podía estar así de calmada en un momento como ese.

- a los dos no…- dio un paso enfrente, de manera un tanto vacilante- solamente a uno…- agito despacio la mano, como para despedirse, mientras atravesaba la puerta y le dejaba ver una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

-¡suficiente!- se cruzo de brazos Soul al sentir como un aire frio le golpeaba la nuca- ¡esta es la última vez que salgo con una chica que recién acabo de conocer en un cementerio!...

**Jajaja, que Soul… pobre, lo dejaron encerrado… uhhh…**

**Joder, solo una página… que poquito.**

**Mañana es día de reyes… haber si me traen una plancha de pelo, porque mucha falta me hace y a papa santa se le olvido otra vez… :(**

**Adiós y buena suerte, ya saben tengan un lindo día-noche-algo.**

**Paz!**


	7. El preso

**Este me pareció un drabble… demasiado drabble… dijo, tiene como máximo 200, 300 palabras… pero igual es un cuento que me gusta mucho.**

**SoulxMaka, de un tiempo para acá solo he escrito de ellos dos, ¿no es acaso una pareja mona?**

**Soul eater no me pertenece, ¿imagínense todo lo que pudiera hacer si tuviera los derechos?**

**Cuento 15**

**El preso**

Estaba preso en una celda estrecha y casi no podía moverse. El silencio y la oscuridad eran totales. No le daban de comer ni de beber, pero de alguna extraña manera sobrevivía. Un profundo sopor iba llenándolo, pero a ratos un miedo impreciso y la soledad, lo dominaban. Estaba indefenso, desesperado, llegaba a patear las paredes, pero no le hacían caso.

Hubiera querido llorar, mas no le era posible, solo le quedaba resignarse y esperar. Al cabo de ocho meses con veintidós días quedo libre y pudo por fin llorar, desahogarse. Lo primero que pudo escuchar cuando salió fue un fuerte:

**-**¡felicidades señora! Es un precioso y sano bebe…- gritaba un hombre de bata blanca y boca cubierta.

-¡tiene tu cabello blanco Soul!- lo tomo en sus brazos una mujer que le parecía demasiado familiar a pesar de jamás haberla visto.

-y saco tus ojos verdes…- un peculiar desconocido le revuelve con cuidado los escasos cabellos de forma paternal- que cool, no hay duda que es una pequeña y rosada mescla de los dos…

**Corto, corto, cortito y fuera de lo común… definitivamente pertenece aquí.**

**El próximo cuento será de Kid.**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! (no sé si todavía cuente, pero la actualización la subí antes de las 12), espero que lo hayan pasado a lado de aquel o aquella persona especial.**

**Sayo!**


End file.
